Christmas Dilema's
by missscotland96
Summary: Tonk's doesn't have a date for the ministry ball but who is there to help. A werewolf maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'But Molly I have no one to go with!' I complained for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

'What about Kingsley?'

'Married'

'Mad Eye?'

'Too close to my father'

'Sirius, no'

'Lupin?'

'Like he'd want to!' I was turning into a stroppy teenager. This was hopeless.

'Just ask him dear' Molly told me with infinite patience. I guess that's what countless kids gives you. Patience. I groaned and sunk down in a kitchen chair, my head in my hands.

'What is the matter cousin?' Sirius asked brightly as he entered the kitchen, Remus at his heels. I just shook my head in despair.

'Now now Nymphadora' Mrs Weasley cooed 'She's just upset because she doesn't want to go to the ministry Christmas ball on her own.' Now that my whole hopeless dilemma has been every so kindly made known to all I decided the best thing to do was turn in and with a brief 'Goodnight' to all in the kitchen. I scarpered to my room, highly embarrassed that all the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place now knew of Nymphadora Tonks's inability to get herself a date aged 24. Life is brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I sat in bed a book propped up on my knees a faint nock came from my door.

'Mmh' I said absently too absorbed in my book.

'May I come in?' it was Remus. I nodded, then stupidly realised he was still on the other side of the door 'Yes'.

I managed to tear my eyes from my book to find Remus Lupin standing next to my bed. I just about jumped a foot in the air 'Remus!'

He looked alarmed. 'Did I scare you I'm sorry if-'

'No it's fine' I cut in to stop the oncoming babble of excuses.

'Please sit' He smiled sheepishly and took a seat in the armchair by my bed. I looked at him expectantly. Did he want something? He seemed to get the message.

'Ah yes eh- I was wondering if- wondering if you-'

'If I?'

'Would want, no like to go to the ball with, me? As a friend' he added the last part quickly. Okay so I'm not gonna lie, I was very taken aback, not to mention I wasn't even planning to go after Mrs Weasley's moaning at me.

'Eh thank you Remus' his face fell 'it's not that I don't want to, no!' I blurted arms raised in defence 'but I wasn't going to go anyway. Plus I'm sure Molly forced you to ask me so you wouldn't even want to go yourself'.

I eyed him suspiciously, a blush creeping up his pale neck under my glare. His eyes met mine 'She didn't force me, just suggested. I mean what are friends for?' he laughed nervously. Taking too fancy balls it would seem.

'But do you actually want to go?'

'If you are there, Tonks, then yes of course' he beamed at me.

'Fine' I sighed secretly glad, a grin making it's way onto my face.

'Stay Remus, if you want'

'Sure' he settled himself back in the armchair and propped his feet up on the side of my bed.

For the rest of that night we spent talking and laughing about what kind of exuberant costumes we thought people might turn up in, as it was a masked ball, and wondering what Sirius would make about the fact that I had finally managed to get myself a date.

**Please review. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slept in the next morning, wandering down to the kitchen in my pyjamas, while everyone was already dressed.

'Still no date Tonks?' Sirius teased.

'Actually' I retorted matter-o-factly 'I do' his jaw just about hit the floor and Mrs Weasley stifled a giggle. Meanwhile Remus kept his nose buried firmly in his book, reddening very faintly.

'Who's the unlucky fella then?' I gave him a knowing smile that only worked up more.

'Come on, who have you got under the imperius curse?' I huffed indignantly.

'It's me Sirius' Remus raised his head from his book.

'Not Moony!' his face fell 'What have you done cousin?' he gasped.

'Actually' Remus winked at me 'I asked Tonks myself, no such forcing was done'. So that was only a teeny white lie. It was Molly who had done the "_suggesting_" not me. I smiled sweetly up at Sirius while he gave us a puzzled look. I guess we did make an odd pair him older, wiser, and more intelligent and then me loud, clumsy and annoying.

'Anyway! More importantly' Mrs Weasley interjected 'What are you going to wear?' she rubbed her hands together excitedly. I however only gave a groan and buried my head in my arms on the table top. This was going to be a long and painful day, I could just feel it.

**Please Review. Thank you, I hope you like it :) xo **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Dress robes don't seem to suit you very well dear' Molly sighed tentatively after several hours of dragging me round every shop in Diagon Alley, by what felt like my hair, which was packed with excited holiday shoppers.

'How about a muggle dress?' I shrugged my shoulders indifferently as Molly dragged me into "Miss Millie's Muggle Merchanries".

Forty minutes later we had it. The perfect dress, And mask. It was perfect. A silvery grey-blue, floating piece of perfection, that sparkled lightly at the bottom. One shouldered with a fitted waist line and a skirt that flowed gracefully to the ground paired with a silver mask with pearls sewn into it. Mrs Weasley was on the verge of tears.

'Don't cry Molly' I huffed dismissively not showing how much I loved it. It certainly made a change from my usual attire of baggy jumpers and combat boots. Maybe this ruddy ball wouldn't be so bad after all. Molly offered to pay and after much bickering, I grudgingly, let her pay.

'Remus'll love it' Molly assured me as we reached Grimmauld Place. It bothered me that she said that. Why would I care? Why should I care? Remus was a friend, and a good one at that. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

I made my way to the library where the fire was roaring. I sat on the couch nearest the fire. 'Successful day shopping?' Remus enquired good naturedly, joining me on the couch.

'Tonks?' I was lost in my own thoughts 'You okay?'

'Mhm. Sure' I nodded.

'You seem a little distracted.'

'Just tired.'

'Alright lovely' the fatigue left my brain. Had he just called me lovely? I could feel my cheeks burning. I looked over, it seemed he had just realised what he said.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.'

'You are though, lovely.' What do I say to that?!

I could only laugh nervously, but eventually managed to spit out' You're not so bad yourself.'

He laughed with me softly, genuinely. I tried to suppress a yawn, but failed catastrophically.

'Mm so tired' I yawned stretching out on the couch.

'Sleep, you will feel better for it' he patted my foot, in a seemingly affectionate gesture. I took this as a sign of clearance and rested my feet in his lap, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'You two are so adorable!' accompanied by a bright flash brought me back into a conscious state. Groggy eyed and pale I forced myself to think. Sirius. I groaned. In his hand was an old muggle camera which he clicked in a continuous stream with glee.

'Whassgonon?' Remus, tousled light brown hair, bleary eyed, feet still being cradled by him.

'Sirius' I sighed to him. Remus gave me a weary smile and then laughed. I joined him I couldn't help it, his laugh was infectious.

A loud crack. 'Morning people!' it was Molly 'Did you two spend the whole night on the couch?' she asked incredulously, passing the door.

'Yes they did!' cried Sirius exasperatedly following Molly down into the kitchen. I could hear him muttering to himself about 'Blind love' and 'Moony and my own cousin, bloody hell'.

'Oh Tonks' Remus chuckled 'we make quite the pair!' I was laughing uncontrollably now wiping the tears from my eyes. 'Good night's sleep?' he asked me warmly.

'My feet were lovely and warm thank you, yes I slept well'

'Happy to help' he smirked 'Anytime Tonks'

'You'll regret that, I might just take you up on that one day'.

'Couldn't be that bad, could it?'

'Well, I am rather fond of the middle of the bed.'

'And I'm a terrible pillow hogger.'

'All the undying attention pillows will ever need, huh?'

'Always' he really was charming, hiding behind that floppy fringe with his sly grin. It seemed almost impossible that I hadn't noticed him in such a light before.

'Come on' Remus took my hand and pulled me to my feet 'let's get some breakfast.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's the day of the ball. Christmas eve. My nerves were becoming ridiculous. With my new found feelings for Remus and my urge to impress him I was becoming inconsolable. A knock came on my door. 'What?!'

'It's me, Sirius' he stepped round the door 'what's wrong Tonksy? Come and tell cousin Sirius.'

'You know what's wrong' he came over to me and rocked me gently.

'I know its frightening feeling this way especially with him, but you can't help it.'

A whisper escaped me 'I'm so scared.'

'I know Tonksy but y'know I haven't seen him so cheerful in ages.'

'Really?' I looked up at him, hope springing up inside me.

'Really. Now shouldn't you be getting dressed Cinderella?'

'Who?' he just chuckled, planted a kiss on my forehead and vanished from my room. Right. Let's do this Tonk's.

Only an hour later I emerged from my room. Sirius and Molly were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I was ready. Molly let out a gasp and Sirius gave me a low whistle. I felt myself redden.

'Nymphadora, you are beautiful.'

'Thank you Sirius.'

I wore my hair in aqua blue curls pinned up loosely with dark pink lipstick to add some colour to my otherwise pale face. My dress fit perfectly and the small silver heels I wore were not too difficult to walk in.

'Come here dear' Molly tied my mask in place and pulled a thick woollen cloak over my shoulders 'It's cold out.'

'It certainly is' a voice said from behind.

'Remus!'

'Hello Tonk's' he smiled warmly at me. He must have noticed my puzzled expression 'Sirius lent me the suit' for which I received a sly grin from the suit lender himself. Far from Remus's usual attire he had scrubbed up very well with a crisp dark grey suit and burgundy tie.

'Shall we?' he held out his arm to me after securing a simple black mask to his face.

'Have a wonderful time dears!'

'We will, Molly!'

**please review :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We dissaparated a street away from the ministry. 'It's snowing!' I hadn't seen snow in ages.

'Dora wait' Remus called after me. I turned to face him, was something wrong? He looked so bashful standing In the snow.

'I got you something.'

'What! Remus you shouldn't have.'

'I wanted to get you something, Molly said it would go with what you're wearing.' He took my wrist and fastened a delicate silver chain around it, with tiny blue stones that winked cheekily in the artificial lamp light of the street.

'I hope you like it' he smiled hopefully at me.

'I love it' I reassured him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck 'Thank you for everything, I can't thank you enough.' I pulled back to look at him and kissed his cheek softly, my lips grazing the side of his face.

'Let's go.' My heart was almost being ripped out of my chest due to love, embarrassment and my pathetic idea of 'bravery'.

**Please review and like :) xx only a few more chapters to go! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'May I take your cloak madam?'

Madam?! I unfastened the heavy article and handed it to the porter at the door of the ministry.

'Coming Remus?' I asked feeling elated. The usually black halls of the ministry looked beautiful. Candles floated delicately around the room and enchanted snow was falling softly on a back drop of silver drapes hung behind fantastically lavish Christmas trees. It was absolutely breathtaking.

'Oh, Remus look!' I turned to face him.

He let out a low breath of awe. I looked back at the room. 'It's beautiful isn't it.'

'No. You.' That selfish bastard after all the effort I put in and didn't like the dress, he didn't like me. Well why would he you silly little girl, with your silly coloured hair an-'

'You look stunning.' What?

I blushed furiously.

'Yo-you look very handsome too.'

'Care for a dance Nymphadora?'

'Only if you don't call me that.'

'Dora?'

'Yes Remus?'

'Would you do me the honour of allowing me this dance?' Always the gentleman.

'I would love to.'

We danced all night and then some. I apologised for stepping on Remus's toes and then some. And Remus being the gentleman he was complimented my dress and my looks all night, and then some.

'It's the last dance' he told me. I was not sitting this one out. I dragged him to his feet on to the ball room floor. His arms found their way round my waist. Over the evening we had become a lot more comfortable with each other, allowing ourselves to become closer physically and emotionally to each other. Sharing gentle touches and explaining feelings with Remus felt so natural and so special at the same time. I lent my head on his shoulder my arms around him.

'Dora?'

'Hmm'

'Have I told you, you look beautiful?'

'You may have mentioned it.' I smiled to his neck, breathing him in.

'I had a wonderful night, Dora.'

'Me too. One of the best nights of my life.'

'Glad you went then?'

'Most definitely.'

But all too soon it was over. We walked back to the street where it was safe to apparate. Snow falling heavily.

'Merry Christmas Dora' Remus said checking his watch 'It's after midnight.'

'Merry Christmas, Remus.'

Grimmauld Place seemed almost inviting, as we paced slowly up to it, its windows frosted and the soft light of the Christmas tree shining through the living room window. We quietly entered through the front door. I slipped my shoes of, rubbing at my sore feet. Remus removed my cloak from around me before removing his own.

'Come here' he lifted me into his arms and I squealed in shock 'now we can't have you walking on those sore feet' he cooed to me playfully.

'Remus Lupin-' I started but was abruptly cut of when his lips pressed softly onto mine.

'Sorry' he mumbled once we pulled away for air.

'Don't you dare say!-' He got the message.

**Thank you guys so much :) I loved writing this so much xxxx Comments please!**


End file.
